Complications
by LovelyLadyElf
Summary: In the Vespers ve Cahills. Ian and Amy appear to have some complications.{mainly because of Jake} Amian! So sorry terrible at summaries. Read.


Hey, guys! This is my first story, so I hope you like it.  
Thank you so much poptropica.1997. You helped me so much with this story. I can not thank you enough. You encouraged me when I did not think this story was good. So thank you again! Lovely SOS and BookWorm4Life12 you made me want to become a better writer. Even though you did not know it; thank you. Please review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or the characters. Though I wish I did.

**Amy's POV**

"Coming Ian?'' I asked.

Ian and I were currently assigned to check out a potential Vesper spy. The Vesper's name was Anja Rayen.

But why I was assigned to go with Ian was beyond me.

We were going to a mansion called "The Life Of The Party". Anja was posing as the owner of the mansion.

Ian was right behind me and I swirled around to face him. Ian's amber eyes met mine then looked away. ''Yeah. By the way you look...beautiful," Ian managed to get out.

I was wearing A silver dress that was a little below the knees that had shimmery sparkles. I was also wearing silver heels with a black clutch purse. My hair was in a bun with loose curled strands. I was wearing silver eyeliner and lip gloss. Simple, but effective.

I blushed but, I grinned back at him. "Thanks, you don't look bad either."

As we walked to the car, Ian suddenly grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. Ian nodded his head to the door. I looked back to see Jake running out of the house. He stopped in front of us shooting Ian a glare.

"Oh, hello Jake. Come to see us off? I inquired.

"Yes. I also came to give you this," he held out a black earpiece to me. "It lets us communicate. If you need help or anything."

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"How exactly do we use it? Do we need to push somthing on it?" I asked Jake.

"You just talk into it," Jake said, looking embarrassed.

"Why would we need to communicate with YOU? We're smart enough," Ian said, looking rather insulted.

I felt the air get tense in just a matter of seconds. Before Jake could say anything back, I quickly said, "Thank you Jake! I really appreciate it."I held my breath as Jake and Ian glared at each other.

"Jake?" I questioned, quietly.

Jake's eyes snapped quickly to mine and he smiled. "No problem! Oh, here's one for you too." Jake said, handing a earpiece to Ian.

Ian took it and looked at it disgustedly. "I put this in my ear?" Ian asked, incredulous.

"Not in. Like this," Jake said putting it around his ear with exaggerated impatience. I began tapping my foot impatiently. At this rate we would never leave!

"Well we really must be going," I said, with a quick glance at Ian. He was looking at Jake, an angry look on his face.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to hold you guys up," Jake said with a bitter look at me. He turned and walked up the driveway slowly.

I quickly pulled my hand away form Ian's and we resumed our walk to the car

"Why did you grab my hand?" I asked.

"Why? Why does it matter Amy? Or is it because you don't want Jake seeing me hold hands with you?" Ian responded.

I was at a complete loss for words.

"Do you like Jake?" he asked, quietly. When I didn't respond Ian added, "I see. I hoped different, but I guess not."

With a sorrowful glance at me, he got into the driver's seat of the car. I was too stunned to move for a moment. What did he mean by that? I shook my head in confusion. Ian completely ignored me as I got into the car. The whole car ride was completely awkward. I stole a few glances at Ian now and then, but he was looking straight ahead at the road.

When we finally got to the house, I literally jumped out of the car. I had never been so relieved to get out of a car.

And that was when I nearly fainted.

In front of me was the most magnificent house, and it was breathtaking. It was all white, like a castle, then had a red door. The lawn was perfect. The edges were cut, the weeds gone, and it was the most healthiest green I had ever seen.

There were beautiful exotic plants, all of them bright vivacious colors. Lanterns created a soft yellow light on the house. I was a story mansion and was stupendous.

I must had sighed or something because Ian said, "If you think this is nice, then you should see the Kabra mansion."

Ian opened the door, the first sign that I should have paid attention to. Since when are mansion doors unlocked?

"I'm sure it was magnificent." I said, as we stepped inside.

My first thought as we entered the house was, _I'm in trouble_.

**Jake's POV**

I was staring out the window that overlooked the driveway, minutes after Amy and Ian had left. I don't know why, but I was really jealous of Ian. There was something about him that bugged me as well. He was just so full of himself and so arrogant. I really hadn't wanted him to go with Amy. I thought I should have been the one to go with her. I hated Ian. How could Amy put up with him?

In fact, how did she even know him in the first place? Ian didn't exactly seem to be the type to "befriend" a girl like Amy. And Amy didn't seem like the type to talk to boys like Ian. For some strange reason a image of Amy and Ian popped into my head. And they were kissing. I felt my face heat up. That would have never happened.

Suddenly laughter filled the room, making me jump.

"What are you thinking about? You're all red in the face," Dan said.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Long enough to see you staring after my sister and Ian like a lost puppy," said Dan.

"I did not," I growled.

"Whatever," Dan said and smirked. "Hey do you know what food we have?"

I shook my head. Was that all that Dan could think about? Then it suddenly hit me. Dan could know about Amy and Ian. Because there was something going to between them.

"Well?" Dan asked impatiently.

"It's your house not mine," I replied.

Dan sighed and started to walk away.

Dan was really annoying and I really didn't want to be around him but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Wait! How do Amy and Ian know each other?" I asked.

Dan slowly turned around and smirked. I glared at him.

"Oh, you really want to know? Well I can tell you this, it stared in Korea." Dan said mysteriously.

"What?"

Dan shook his head. "I can't tell you. Amy would have my head if I did."

"What started in Korea?!" I yelled at him. Dan just smiled coyly.

"Someone's jealous."

I laughed. "And why would I be jealous?"

''Oopsie did I say that?" Dan asked innocently.

I nodded.

"Well... Amy had a thing for Ian," Dan said changing the subject.

"Really?" I snorted.

"Oh, yeah that was years ago. She really liked him until..." his expression darkened.

"Until what?" I asked dubiously.

"Maybe you should sit down. I'll tell you what I know. After I get food," Dan added quickly.

"Well hurry up," I said crossly. I thought about what Dan said. Could Amy really have liked Ian? And why did I care so much? Really?

Dan entered holding three hot dogs, big nachos and a giant coke.

I coughed into my hand loudly.

"What?" Dan said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jake let's go outside. I'll tell you there," Dan said.

He walked to the door and held it open for me. We quickly walked outside and settled ourselves under a big tree.

"Well don't take too long. I have better things to do then listen." I said grumpily.

"Oh, with me I won't take too long." Dan grinned mischievously.

"Well go on then," I grumbled.

"Vig me a nimut," Dan said, while chewing food.

His spit sprayed into my face leaving nacho bits all over my face. I swallowed back my fury.

Dan swallowed. "Give me a minute," Dan said, glaring at me.

"Sorry for not knowing chew language," I joked. Dan just shook his head.

"Alright," Dan said. I looked at him imploringly.

"This story begins at our Grandmother Grace's funeral."

"A funeral? You said it began in Korea," I accused.

"Just let me get on with this," Dan said, annoyed.

"Whatever."

"At the funeral we had a choice between a million dollars,or a clue to be the most powerful person in the world," Dan said dramatically waiting for my reaction.

"So?" I motioned for him to go on. Did he honestly think I believed him?

"Amy and I chose the lead and burned our million dollars. As did Natalie and Ian Cobra," Dan said.

"Wait burning money? Isn't that illegal?" I asked.

"I guess. But that's not the point. Later in the clue hunt we made an alliance with them," Dan said.

"Bad move?" I questioned.

"Duh! Tough they did save us from the Yakuza. When we were in the car he touched Amy's and did a mind meld on her. When Amy was acting weird he stood up for her. They were on the same team when we had a contest in the library. When we figured out where we had to go Amy put the coin in the statue. The statue attacked her and Ian pushed Amy out of the way and he landed on top of her. And that's all I saw," Dan said, cheerily.

I stared at Dan. Nothing he had just said made any sense. And what?! The statue had attacked Amy?

"Dan. I did not understand a word you just said."

Dan shrugged and grinned. "Neither do I!"

**The end of chapter one!**

So what did you think of that. Please tell me truthfully; flames are welcomed. Please review!

Here are some questions to keep you busy while you{hopefully}review.

What's your favorite animal out of these.

A. Lion  
B. Wolf  
C. Bear

Favorite Colour. I know I spelled it how the brits spell it, but I like how they spell it.

A. Purple  
B. Red  
C. Blue  
D. Green  
E. Yellow

Favorite Holiday

A. Christmas  
B. Easter  
C. Thanksgiving


End file.
